Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student
Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student is the one-hundred tenth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki goes back to slaying Hollows in the Human World, but he is soon confronted by Shinji Hirako - a Visored. Summary Somewhere in Hueco Mundo, a familiar looking Hollow breaks free of his mummification and utters the name "Ichigo Kurosaki". Having returned to the Real World, Ichigo is reunited with all of his friends, including Tatsuki Arisawa. She notices that he’s wearing something and asks about it, so Ichigo assumes she’s talking about the charm his father gave him. However, she’s actually referring to the Shinigami combat license that Humans aren't supposed to be able to see. Before they can finish talking, their teacher comes in and starts class. As their teacher is talking about a new transfer student, Ichigo's license suddenly detects a Hollow. When Ichigo, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue all take off from class to go fight it, Tatsuki sees Ichigo leaving school in his Shinigami garb. After destroying the Hollow, Orihime notices that Uryū Ishida didn't come with them, but Ichigo feels that she doesn't have to worry about him. In any case, the group returns to class in time to hear the introduction of new student Shinji Hirako, though Ichigo leaves again soon after because the license goes off again with a Hollow detection. With Ichigo and the rest at school during the day, Ririn and the other Mod-Souls have taken up residence over at Urahara's shop since their job as Bount sensors is over. Later that night, Ichigo is alerted to another Hollow, so he goes out in Shinigami form and puts Kon in his body for the time being. After finishing off the Hollow, Ichigo is confronted by Zennosuke Kurumadani, the Shinigami in charge of Karakura Town. Ichigo tries to show him the combat badge, but someone suddenly appears behind him: Shinji. Ichigo acts quickly and is able to block Shinji's attack, but the guy tells him to be quiet and keep down his Reiatsu lest someone sense it. However, at this moment, two Hollows have appeared in the world: one near Uryū and another near Kon. The latter wears a familiar mask and has his sights on Ichigo, not knowing that it’s actually Kon inside. Upon being attacked, Kon identifies his enemy as none other than Grand Fisher. Meanwhile, Ichigo demands to know who Shinji really is. In response, Shinji pulls out a Hollow mask and points out his own Zanpakutō, explaining that he is a Shinigami who went into the world of the Hollows. He calls himself a Visored and since he feels that Ichigo is the same, he asks Ichigo to come with him. During this time, Uryū has started attempting to fight the Hollow after him with some special tools he kept on him that he can still use without his Quincy powers. He manages to blow off the Hollow’s left arm with special canisters, but the Hollow simply regenerates. Uryū then tries to use some trees to swing around, but finds that the top half of the Hollow has disappeared. With the Hollow actually behind him, Uryū realizes too late the two halves of the Hollow are actually two different Hollows. The upper Hollow’s tongue nearly hits him, but someone suddenly fires and shoots the tongue off. They comment that Uryū's appearance is unsightly. Uryū recognizes this person is Ryūken Ishida, his father. Ryūken comments on how Uryū hasn't changed, still calling his father by his first name. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kurumadani calls a person from Soul Society because of the strange things happening in Karakura Town. She tells him that because of the problems they had in Soul Society they were late in contacting him. She then tells him to continue killing minor Hollows, but not to get in the way of Ichigo. She then hangs up on him and Kurumadani gets mad as he thought he was the elite Shinigami in this town. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques used Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * (flashback) Other powers: * * Navigation Category:Episodes